


Old junk

by ChaoticCourtJester



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned hello kitty for some reason???, Old Married Couple, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Weird Fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCourtJester/pseuds/ChaoticCourtJester
Summary: Alastor takes Husk to one of his favorite spots
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Old junk

"Alastor, what the fuck." Husk groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in his claws.

"Now Husker dear, don't be rude! I know it's not a traditional place for a date, but I find it to be quite exciting!" Alastor chirped, pulling off his cloth gloves and replacing them with rubber ones.

The cat glared at him, not very happy with how this date was going. "We are literally in a fucking junkyard. I know you and Mimzy hang out here a lot but I don't need to catch whatever diseases gets spread from all this trash." 

Alastor didn't seem to hear him, as the deer was already digging through the piles of scrap metal and broken glass, looking for anything that might catch his interest.

Of course the stupid fuck would think a place like this would suit a date. Still, Husk did choose the location of their last date, so he supposed that he did have to indulge his partner. 

"Husker! Look!" Alastor practically squealed, half buried in the broken parts and metal that he had dove into. "Look at this radio I found!"

Husk gave it a look over. It definitely wasn't an old model, looked like it was from the early 2000s, and the pink and white paint was horribly chipped. "Al that thing is clearly busted. Couldn't you have just bought one of the old radios you like so much?"

Alastor shook his head. "Its becoming harder to find those, and I already have so many in my collection. I like finding the broken ones here. Whether old or new, I know how to fix them, and they need fixing! I can't just leave them here."

Husks expressions soften. Alastor always had a strange fascination with run down, old and broken things. Perhaps that was why he liked the cat so much.

"Wait, is that a hello kitty radio?" Husk finally asked, taking a closer look.

Alastor turned it around, seeing the characters face, faint and chipped, but fairly visible. "I believe so! Maybe when I fix it up, I'll paint her to look like you!" He chirped.

Husk groaned. "Absolutely not, you can find somewhere else to paint me, not on a fucking hello kitty radio."

Alastor laughed. "You know I'm gonna do it anyway, my dear."

Husk rolled his eyes but couldn't keep himself from smiling at his lover. "Yeah, I know, asshole."


End file.
